Warriors Songfics
by Loki-Hiddleston
Summary: A bunch of warriors songfics I wrote. Complete! No more requests, sorry!
1. Why?

**Why?**

**A songfic.**

**Verse 1: **In a dark, damp room. Nothing seems right.

StarClan is silent. No hope, no light!

**Chorus: **Why oh why? StarClan just let me die, oh yeah. My life is turning and I don't know why, but I feel the need to just soar. Out of my troubles and into the sky. StarClan, oh, just let me die.

**Verse 2:** Now I'm being carried away.

I'm starting to fade in to the shadows.

StarClan is clearer now. I'm leaving this place. I'm out!

Why oh why? StarClan just let me die, oh yeah. My life is turning and I don't know why, but I feel the need to just soar. Out of my troubles and into the sky. StarClan, oh, just let me die.


	2. Behind these Hazel Eyes

**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_Squirrelflight stared at the brown tabby, thinking horrible thoughts about him, his brother, and his father. Ever since he had made friends with Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw had walked away from her. But she didn't care. Who would? Still, as Squirrelflight turned back toward Ashfur, she couldn't help but wonder if something was missing._

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_Brambleclaw tried to sleep, but soon found he couldn't. His mind was on Squirrelflight, like always. Why did she have to see the worst in his brother? Did that mean that she saw the worst in him? No, never. He watched enviously as she curled up next to Ashfur, and briefly wondered why this had all gone wrong._

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_The next morning, Brambleclaw was chosen to do the Dawn Patrol. He looked for Squirrelflight, but soon noticed that she was padding away with Ashfur, her tail entwined with his. Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes in jealousy, but padded away._

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_As Squirrelflight padded away with Ashfur, she knew that her relationship with Brambleclaw was over, although she wondered if what her dreams told her was true._

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_Squirrel and Bramble together will be._

_United in perfect harmony._

_Leading there Clans to danger beyond._

_Soon the Ash will take them apart._

_Their kits, Tiger, Lion, and Raven will be._

_They'll save the Clans and forever be,_

_In our hearts._


	3. Nothing I Ever Knew

**A/N: Another songfic! This one is from Spirt. Oh yeah...,that prophecy at the end of the last chapter, would you guys like it if I did a story about that? I was kinda planning to, but I want to hear what you think.**

**"Nothing I've Ever Known"**

Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'  
I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Going round in circles  
Thinking about you and me  
How do I explain it when I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed

Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you  
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known

Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe  
Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now

She turned to run, and froze. A cat was standing a few tail lengths above her, ears pricked and tail held high. Had one of the other medicine cats been guided to this place too? Then she realized it was Spottedleaf, waiting patiently for her, trusting her to find this place even though she had lost her in the dream.

_Right now I feel – just like a leaf on a breeze_

_Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'  
I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be _

When Leafpaw leaped up to join her, she saw that she stood on the bank of a stream pouring down into a deep channel in the rock. Starlight glittered on the surface of the water as it spilled over the stones.

_Going round in circles  
Thinking about you and me  
How do I explain it when I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed _

"We're here!" Leafpaw breathed. "We've found it!" "Follow me," Spottedleaf urged. Leafpaw beckoned Sorreltail with her tail. "Quick! Spottedleaf's here!"

_  
Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay  
but here I am - ready for you  
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no  
It's like nothing I've ever known_

The tortoiseshell warrior joined Leafpaw in a couple of heartbeats and looked around. "Where?" "There!" Leafpaw gestured to the starlit shape standing a couple of tail lengths away on the edge of the stream. "I can't see her," Sorreltail meowed. She looked worriedly at Leafpaw. "Is that a problem?" Leafpaw gently drew her tail over Sorreltail's eyes. "No, of course not. She can see that you are here, and that's all that matters. Trust me, she is with us."

_Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe  
Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now_


	4. Bad Day

**"Bad Day"**

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday...)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

Fireheart padded back to camp, tail drooping. His best friend Graystripe had left him. Gone to RiverClan to be with his kits. It was the worst punishment for both of them, and it wasn't even a punishment. Now there was to be no more hunting patrols, play fights, or adventures shared.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Graystripe stood at the entrance to the RiverClan camp, his camp, his Clan. He stood next to Mistyfoot, staring at all the cats in this strange place. No, not strange, this was his new home. Graystripe wailed with grief for Silverstream, his lost mate, and Fireheart, his best friend whom he had left to be here.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

Fireheart passed the apprentices den as he made his way across the camp. He arrived at the warriors den and curled up, eyes blank. Sandstorm came over to him and asked if wanted to go hunting. Fireheart shook his head.__

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Two bundles of silver suckled in the nursery now, Featherkit and Stormkit. Graystripe looked lovingly at his two kin. He knew then that no matter what happened in the past, he would protect these kits with his life.

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

(Oh.. Holiday...)

Fireheart dreamt that night, in the dream, he saw Spottedleaf and Silverstream. The two she-cats nodded at Fireheart. Spottedleaf stepped forward and murmured something in his ear, something about prophecies and doom. Silverstream stared down into a pool of silver. Fireheart craned his neck to get a better look. He gasped. There in the pool was a storm cloud, floating on the breeze, a feather stuck into it. A gray river wound its way through the cloud, while a star shone in the background.

_  
Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

Graystripe stared across the river. Somehow he knew in his heart that no matter what he felt, this was where he need to be. RiverClan, his kits, Silverstream, that was all part of him now. He turned to go back to his strange nest, strange cats, strange food. No, he turned to go back to his new home. He had one last thought, before he left.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Goodbye Silverstream. Goodbye Fireheart._  
_


	5. Blow Me Away

**"Blow Me Away"**

**This song is Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. It is my favorite so far!**

_Verse 1:_  
They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
(I am losing sight again)

_Bridge:_  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

_Chorus:_  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all

_Verse 2:_  
There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Loaded I will walk alone)

_Bridge:_  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

_Chorus:_  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all

Don't want it back  
(Don't fight me now)

Tigerstar yowled from the top of the Bonehill, "Thunder and WindClan have refused us! We must fight!" the crowd of cats below caterwauled their approval. The united Clans would fight together, and Tigerstar would finally have his chance at killing Firestar.

_They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
(I am losing sight again) _

Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

TigerClan waited at FourTrees, BloodClan not far behind. Tigerstar's eyes gleamed at what this day would bring. Firestar and the others would have to face Tiger and BloodClan. Those who accepted him would be spared. His goal was to recruit his son, Bramblepaw. After the battle, he, along with the rest, would drive out BloodClan. Tigerstar would soon rule the forest.

_  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all_

Scourge stared down at Tigerstar, "My warriors do not listen to you. Today is not for fighting." Tigerstar hissed at the small black cat. This was all going wrong! First his son, now this! He launched himself at Scourge. The small black at sidestepped quickly, sending Tigerstar sprawling in the grass. Scourge dug his claws into his belly, and ripped down. Tigerstar's eyes widened in horror. He caught a glimpse of peace and calm, be fore the pain started up again. The truth settled in, he was losing all nine lives at once.

_There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate_

_(Loaded I will walk alone) _

Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

Tigerstar stood in a clearing. The stars overhead seemed to twinkle more than usual. He spotted a black cat stalking towards him. He recognized Bloodfang, who he had met once in a dream. Tigerstar looked down at the clearing at FourTrees one more time, and was shocked. Firestar, his sworn enemy, and his traitorous son, were both standing over his body. The look in their eyes was triumph...and grief?

_Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all _

Don't want it back  
(Don't fight me now)


	6. Connected

**"Connected"**

_Verse 1:_  
No one else  
Will help us to get through  
So by ourselves  
We'll know just what to do

_Chorus:_  
We are connected,  
We'll never be alone  
We walk together,  
Forever down that road

_Verse 2:_  
You and I  
Will share all that we know  
So close your eyes  
And just let yourself go

_Chorus:_  
We are connected,  
We'll never be alone  
We walk together,  
Forever down that road

_Bridge:_  
And if you fall behind,  
and don't know what to do  
I promise I'll be waiting there for you...  
(for you)...

Follow me into a better day  
We'll be alright,  
no matter what they say

_Chorus:_  
We are connected,  
We'll never be alone  
We walk together,  
Forever down that road

Road, road, road...

Graystripe stared out at the speeding forest as he was sped away in a monster. The cage rattled uncomfortably against him. He tried to curl up to sleep, but found t too hard.

_No one else  
Will help us to get through  
So by ourselves  
We'll know just what to do_

We are connected,  
We'll never be alone  
We walk together,  
Forever down that road 

Firestar stared down at the devastated Clan below them. "This journey, we have lost many cats. Shrewpaw, Hollykit, Larchkit, Frostfur, Speckletail, Sootfur, Cinderpelt, and…Graystripe." He chocked out the last name.

_You and I  
Will share all that we know  
So close your eyes  
And just let yourself go_

We are connected,  
We'll never be alone  
We walk together,  
Forever down that road 

Firestar padded along the border for the 5th time that day. He had spent the day talking with Brook and Stormfur. They hadn't seen Graystripe, and Firestar was beginning to wonder if he'd ever see him again.

_And if you fall behind,  
and don't know what to do  
I promise I'll be waiting there for you...  
(for you)..._

Follow me into a better day  
We'll be alright,  
no matter what they say

Graystripe stared out f the Twoleg nest that he was brought to. His heart was heavy with grief. But he wasn't going to give up. He would find a way out, then find the clans. And Firestar.

_  
We are connected,  
We'll never be alone  
We walk together,   
Forever down that road_

Road, road, road...


	7. In the End

In the End

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how

I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

"Come brother," Hawkfrost meowed to Brambleclaw. "We must put the plan in action." Brambleclaw followed after his brother, feeling a wave of ambition wash over him. As he unsheathed his claws, a new feeling came over him.

Reluctance.

_(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

_  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

"Here is the plan. You ask Firestar to go on a patrol with you. Alone. Lead him to this spot. I will be waiting here with a few of my warriors. We will ambush him and kill him. Tell the cats back at camp that he was killed by rouges."

"But, what if someone, Squirrelflight, maybe, sees through the lie?" Brambleclaw couldn't help but ask.

"Kill any of Firestar's kin. Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, kill them all."

Brambleclaw gasped in horror, and before he could stop himself, he leaped at Hawkfrost.

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

_  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"No! I won't kill Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw yowled as he tussled with Hawkfrost.

"Then you shall die as well!" Hawkfrost dug his claws into Brambleclaw's shoulder

Brambleclaw felt a wave of anger come over him. _I'm so sorry, Squirrelflight! I should heave believed you!_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Brambleclaw screeched as Hawkfrost bit down on his tail. He raised his claws and brought the down, raking them across Hawkfrost's throat. The younger warrior gasped, and began to flail around.

_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how_

_  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me_

"You traitor!" Hawkfrost screeched. Brambleclaw stepped back as Hawkfrost's struggles grew weaker and weaker.

"I am no traitor. You are."

_I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end_

_  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

"I trusted you." Brambleclaw meowed as Hawkfrost gave one last breath and died. "But I lo-love Squirrelflight." With that the brown warrior yowled his grief to the sky. Blood ran down the bank and trickled into the river, staining the water with ribbons of red.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

_  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

As Brambleclaw padded back to camp, drenched in blood, the words of Leafpool's prophecy rang through his head.

"_Blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red."_

**A/N: Hope u liked it. Yes, that is how I think the blood will spill blood prophecy will be fulfilled.**


	8. How to Save a Life

**This is the song How to Save a Life, by The Fray. It's about Littlecloud and Whitethroat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the song How to Save a Life.**

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Come on, Whitethroat." I meowed, trying not to let my frustration get the better of me. "You know those herbs work!"

"I-I can't, Littlecloud." Whitethroat meowed. "What if it doesn't work?"

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

"I'm leaving." Whitethroat turned and bounded away, heading for Twolegplace.

"Whitethroat…no." Littlecloud stared after the retreating shape, before turning and padding towards the ShadowClan camp.

"Oh, Whitethroat…please come back."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

"Well?" Blackfoot, one of the Clan's senior warriors, stared down at Littlecloud. "Where have you been?"

"I have herbs." Littlecloud meowed shakily. Something like hope flared in Blackfoot's eyes, but it was gone before Littlecloud could ask.

"Come. Runningnose will hear of this."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"You say you have herbs?" Runningnose questioned. 'What kind?"

"I don't know..." Littlecloud trailed away, looking down at his paws. Runningnose gave him a knowing look.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Littlecloud!" a voice hissed from the ThunderClan side of the border. A clump of ferns waved around wildly, and Fireheart stepped out.

"Fireheart, it's good to see you. How's Cinderpelt?" he asked, remembering that Fireheart had helped keep his and Whitethroat's secret.

"She's fine…" the flame-colored warrior looked as if he had swallowed mouse bile.

"Fireheart, what's wrong?"

"It's Whitethroat…he's dead."

"What?" I yowled, unconvinced. I couldn't believe that Whitethroat, my best friend, was gone…just like that. "How did he die?"

"Tigerclaw."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

LATER…

There was a rustling at the entrance to the ShadowClan camp. Littlecloud was in his den, sleeping peacefully.

"Why are you here?" Blackfoot meowed.

"I have left those weak ThunderClan fools…Where is your leader, I must speak to him!" a voice answered

"We have no leader, for now." Blackfoot meowed.

"Well…I could be the new leader. Why don't we call a Clan meeting and see what the other cats think?"

"Cats of ShadowClan, I present to you your new leader!" Blackfoot yowled. Cats began to voice their approval. Littlecloud pushed his way out of his den, eager to see the new leader of ShadowClan. What he saw nearly stopped him in his tracks. The cat standing in the middle of the clearing looked so unfamiliar, but Littlecloud knew that look anywhere…

Tigerclaw.

"No…" he meowed, "Oh…no"

The massive tabby turned and looked straight at him, and for the first time, Littlecloud was relieved that he had chosen to become a Medicine Cat.

So he couldn't be harmed.


	9. It's Not Over

**A/N: SOO Sorry for not updating in a LONG time. Blame the homework. At the end of this chapter, you will be able to vote on the one you want next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or the song It's Not Over by Daughtry.**

**WARNING!! SUNSET SPOILERS!!**

I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,   
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

"Don't you know, Brambleclaw? My heart is with ThunderClan. My heart is with you…"

Those words meant more to him than anything in the world. Nothing could match that pair of green eyes, which held more mystery than StarClan themselves.

And now it was all gone. Evaporated, just like the rain-water.

_ Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

"Squirrelflight, do want to come on a patrol with me?" Brambleclaw asked, his voice wavering. The ginger she-cat stared at him coolly, before meowing in a voice equally as cold.

"Sorry, I said I'd go hunting with Whitepaw." With that she was gone.

_What happened to the old Squirrelflight? _Brambleclaw thought with despair. A few moons ago, she would have instantly accepted the offer. Now, she wouldn't even talk to him!

_Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

"Squirrelflight…." Brambleclaw stepped closer to the ginger warrior, his breath catching in his throat. "Is everything alright?"

He expected her to yell at him, but when she answered him, there was no anger in her voice, only deep sadness.

"She's not coming back, is she, Brambleclaw? Leafpool's gone."

He sighed. Last night they had searched and searched for the ThunderClan medicine cat, but had found no traces.

"She's happy now…"

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

"Badgers are attacking the camp!"

Brambleclaw was awakened instantly. He flew out and scratched at a huge male badger. He fought his way over to Squirrelflight, who was wrestling with a female.

"Is Firestar alright?" she choked out between bites.

"I'm going to help him now." he answered. For a moment, Squirrelflight stared at him with full affection.

"Good luck…" she whispered as he bounded away.

_  
Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

Brambleclaw licked his wounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Squirrelflight approaching. Bracing himself for a sharp insult, he was shocked when she pressed close to him, purring.

"Squirrelflight, I'm so sorry…"

She flicked him over the ear. "Stupid furball…"

He was aware of Ashfur watching, hatred in both his eyes. but that didn't matter. Only this, the fact that he and Squirrelflight were together again.

Ashfur could wait.

_Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,   
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

And up in the sky, StarClan watched with happy hearts, as the son and daughter of Tigerstar and Firestar came together in peace.

VOTE FOR THE NEXT SONG!!

**Keep Holding On – LeafxCrow**

**Soldier's Daughter – Tawnypaw**

**Remember When it Rained – GrayxSilver**

**Once Upon a December – Leafpool**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends – Journey in _Dawn _**

**Fly Free – Smokepaw (my song)**

**VOTE!!**


	10. Keep Holding On

**I'm back! Sorry, I had this fic on hold for a while. Well…out of the people who reviewed, LeafxCrow- Keep Holding On, got the most votes, so that's what I will do. Remember to vote for what song you want next! Oh, and this is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or the song Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne.**

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_

Leafpool raced across the moor, Crowfeather at her side. They were running away together. Leafpool picked up speed and passed her mate. Crowfeather yowled, and put on an extra burst of speed.

"Come on!" Crowfeather yowled. Leafpool smiled and raced after him. But Crowfeather was a WindClan cat, used to running almost every day. Leafpool dropped back, until she was walking, breathing heavily.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Are you alright?" Crowfeather asked, coming back. He purred. "Leafpool?"

Leafpool purred unsteadily. "Crowfeather…what have I done?" She chocked out.

"What do you mean?" Crowfeather asked, although he knew what the answer was.

"I've abandoned my Clan! I'm the worst medicine cat of the forest!" Leafpool sobbed.

_ So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

Crowfeather pressed his muzzle into Leafpool's side. "You're not the worst medicine cat, and you know it." He meowed. Leafpool looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly. Crowfeather laughed.

"Pretty sure. I mean, you obviously aren't the first medicine cat to love someone!" _  
_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Leafpool lay curled up in a ball, Crowfeather at her side. Leafpool rose to her paws and made her way out into the night. She stared up at the stars.

_Forgive me, StarClan. I am not worthy to speak with you again._

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da  


_  
_ "Crowfeather!" Leafpool yowled, racing towards her mate. Crowfeather whirled around to meet her.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" He asked, checking her for scratches.

"No, Crowfeather!" Leafpool yowled. "I'm expecting kits!"

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Flamekit! Shadowkit! Nap time!" Leafpool called to her two…remaining kits. She had had four, but Featherkit died of Greencough, and Lilykit was taken by a hawk.

Her kits arrived at her side. Flamekit, with her bright ginger fur, looked like the opposite of Shadowkit, with his dark black fur. Both kits had amber eyes.

"Alright!" Flamekit mewed. She snuggled close to Leafpool and closed her eyes.

"Do we have too?" Shadowkit complained. "I was having fun!"

"Yes," Leafpool meowed, "now go to sleep." Shadowkit reluctantly obeyed her.

Crowfeather came up to her. "I can see you in Flamekit." He purred. Leafpool turned to him.

"And you in Shadowkit," Leafpool purred.

"Mommy?" Flamekit called. "Can you tell us a story?" Leafpool sighed, and cast a glance at Crowfeather. He shrugged.

"I'm not the best storyteller." He meowed. Leafpool sighed, and made her way over to her kits.

"Alright, let's see…I know!" Leafpool meowed. She looked at her kits.

"Once upon a time…back before you were born, when we lived in the old forest, there was a housecat named Rusty…"

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**A/N: And we all know that story!**

**VOTE:**

**Soldier's Daughter – Tawnypaw**

**Remember When it Rained – GrayxSilver**

**Once Upon a December – Leafpool**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends – Journey in **_**Dawn **_

**Me Instead of Him – BluexLion (my song)**


	11. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Warriors Songfics**

**A/N: It was a tie between Wake Me Up When September ends and Once Upon a December, so I'm doing one of them. Here's ****Wake Me Up When September Ends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or this song.**

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent may never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when Spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent may never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
_

Squirrelpaw bounced from rock to rock, climbing higher and higher into the mountains. She paused for a second, enjoying the view. Brambleclaw leaped up beside her, his brown fur mingling with her ginger fur._  
_

_Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_

Smokepaw walked along the edge of the cliff face, his eyes not leaving the cat in front of him. Suddenly, he felt the ground beneath him shift, and the space he was standing on disappeared. Smokepaw hung on for dear life, but the ground crumbled away, sending Smokepaw into the abyss.

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

Leafpaw crouched on the wrong side of the gap that Smokepaw had left. She tried not to think about the long drop, and instead focus on getting to the other side. She felt Crowpaw's breath on her fur, and purred, focusing on that.

She would survive.

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

Tawnypelt stalked through the snow, her head held high. She had to be strong for her Clanmates. She had to keep going. Only StarClan knew where they would end up, but it was Tawnypelt's goal to make it there.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

Crowpaw sniffed the air. He could detect a faint scent of prey, but he was so tired that it didn't really matter to him. He had been on his feet all day, helping kits and elders. Once again, his mind drifted to Feathertail, the beautiful RiverClan warrior who had died to save him.

_Are you there?_

_Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when Spring began  
Wake me up when September ends_

Stormfur bounded ahead, his gray fur blending in easily to the rocks. He paused yet again, sniffing the air. If anyone asked, he would say that he had been searching for prey.

In reality, he was searching for the Tribe.

For Brook.

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

Brambleclaw sat on a small boulder, over looking the clans. His eyes took in Squirrelpaw, and he felt a purr rise in his chest. She was still the same spunky she-cat, but somehow, she was different. Grown-up.

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends  
_

Cinderpelt hobbled through the undergrowth. It had been one day since they had left the Tribe, who had offered them food and shelter. Her leg felt weaker than ever, but the knowledge that they were almost there made her heart soar.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
_

The four remaining questing cats, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelpaw, stood shoulder to shoulder, looking down on the lake. The stars shimmered in the lake, and the cats let out a long awaited sigh of relief.

They had made it, and StarClan was there.__

Like my fathers come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**VOTE:**

**Soldier's Daughter – Tawnypaw**

**Remember When it Rained – GrayxSilver**

**Once Upon a December – Leafpool**

**Me Instead of Him – BluexLion (my song)**


	12. Remember When it Rained

**Remember When it Rained**

**A/N: Here's the next songfic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the song.**

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do._

Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.

Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.

Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain

_  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down_

Graystripe wound his body around Silverstream's, purring. Her wet fur pressed up against his, but for once he didn't mind. Silverstream was…beautiful. No cat had the right to tell him what to do with his love life. Not even Fireheart!

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do._

Graystripe left the RiverClan camp with Firestar, his eyes shining and his heart beating 100 times faster. Silverstream was expecting kits! His kits, their kits…

He suddenly felt a flicker of fear. Theses kits would never know him. They would grow up without him. He would just be another enemy to them…

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.  
_

"Silverstream!" He yowled, watching in horror as his beloved mate died before his eyes. She had started to give birth, and then the blood…

"Hold on!" Graystripe yowled. He thought he could scent Tigerclaw at the top of then ridge, but right now, he didn't care if Bluestar herself came. All that mattered was the silver queen in front of him.

"Goodbye, Graystripe. Take care of our kits…" Silverstream gave one last shudder, and the light left her eyes.

"No, Silverstream! SILVERSTREAM!"

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die._

Graystripe sat next to his mate for the last time. With a sigh, he began to dig a grave for her. He had to make sure it was deep. No foxes would get to this cat.

"Silverstream, I'm sorry…" he breathed. He slowly lowered her body into the hole, and then kicked the dirt back over. He marked the spot with a large rock, and then sat down, head tilted back to the sky.

"Why are you so cruel, StarClan?"

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain_

"Daddy!" Featherkit squeaked, launching herself at Graystripe. The long-haired gray tom let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. The silver kit reminded him so much of Silverstream.

The other kit, a larger gray tom with amber eyes named Stormkit, padded up to him as well. Stormkit was the more adventurous of the two, but he knew when, and when not to use his energy.

Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

"I'll protect them, Silverstream. I won't let anything bad happen to them."

_Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down_

Graystripe stared in happiness as his son, Stormfur, stood at the foot of the rocks, Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw at his side. The tom seemed to have grown since her had last saw him.

"You're back!" He meowed, and then he searched the clearing. "Where's Feathertail?"

Graystripe saw the grief in Stormfur's eyes, the glance passed between Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw.

"She died on the journey," Stormfur meowed.

Graystripe didn't hear more than that. His claws sank into the ground, his amber eyes staring blankly into space. Feathertail was dead. It felt as if he had been clawed a thousand times. It was like losing Silverstream all over again, except this time he couldn't even try to save her.

"I failed…"

**A/N: Poor Graystripe! He must feel so bad!**

**VOTE:**

**Soldier's Daughter – Tawnypaw**

**Once Upon a December – Leafpool**

**Me Instead of Him – BluexLion (my song)**


	13. Soldier's Daughter

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Well, you guys wanted Soldier's Daughter, so that's what you get!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, or this song.**

It's the way he looks at you  
That says to me  
This isn't over  
From the outside looking in  
You see there's nothing sacred here

Nothing sacred  
You can bend  
But you can't break

For the reasons out of our control  
You try to make it roll  
Like a dice away  
But you say that you're all empowered here  
This is obviously not clear enough  
To me  
You can bend  
But you can't break

Hey little girl keep dancing  
Hey little girl keep dancing alone  
'Cause there's not enough time in your day  
To keep you here

The soldier's daughter  
Did your daddy  
Did your daddy hurt you  
Did he make you feel bad  
Did he poison your views  
With the water he was raised on  
Oh your father's son says hang on  
Hang on

Hey little girl  
Keep dancing  
Hey little girl  
Keep dancing alone  
'Cause there's not enough time in your life  
To stay here  
So over the hills he'd climb  
Just to see her there in time  
Just to watch the sun shine through her dress

The sweet soldier's daughter  
The sweet soldier's daughter

_It's the way he looks at you  
That says to me  
This isn't over  
From the outside looking in  
You see there's nothing sacred here_

Tawnypaw busily sorted through Smallear's fur, Bramblepaw at her side. Once again, Fireheart and Brackenfur had promised them to do battle training the next day, and now they were confined to help elders with tick problems.

_He's only keeping us in camp because he doesn't trust us!_

"You know," Smallear meowed, interrupting her thoughts. "If you don't want to be like your father, you aren't doing a very good job."

Tawnypaw narrowed her eyes. What was Smallear suggesting?

"The elder continued, "When Tigerstar was an apprentice, he was just like you. Naughty. Rebellious. Arrogant."

Tawnypaw pushed out of the den. She was not Tigerstar!

_Nothing sacred  
You can bend  
But you can't break _

"Tawnypaw, wait!" Bramblepaw yowled, racing after his sister. He caught up to her, shaking his fur.

"Stop! Smallear didn't mean it. You know other cats trust us!" The tabby yowled.

Tawnypaw turned to face her brother. "If you know one cat besides our mother, and perhaps Brackenfur that trusts us, please tell me."

Bramblepaw looked at his paws for a moment. "Fireheart," he meowed. "He wouldn't have chosen to mentor me if he doesn't trust me."

"Are you sure he didn't choose to mentor _because _he doesn't trust you?"_  
_

_For the reasons out of our control  
You try to make it roll  
Like a dice away  
But you say that you're all empowered here  
This is obviously not clear enough  
To me  
You can bend  
But you can't break_

"Smallear!" Tawnypaw yowled to Fireheart. "He's always comparing me to Tigerstar, saying I'm just like him!" Tawnypaw was fully aware of her brother supporting her.

"Thank you, Tawnypaw," the ginger warrior meowed, before leaving Tawnypaw alone.

The young she-cat watched Fireheart go. _That's it? _She thought. _He's not going to talk to Smallear? That's it. I'm leaving!_

_Hey little girl keep dancing  
Hey little girl keep dancing alone  
'Cause there's not enough time in your day  
To keep you here_

Tawnypaw dragged in another piece of bedding to the elder's den. She had been confined to camp again. Luckily for her, Smallear was taking a stroll.

"I'll go get the rest of the bedding," Bramblepaw meowed. Tawnypaw just nodded, unable to meet her brother's gaze.

As soon as her brother disappeared from the den, she dropped the wad off moss she had been holding. She crept out from the elder's den, searching for an easy way out of camp.

The back entrance.

She turned and raced behind the nursery, pulling herself through a narrow gap. Careful not to leave any fur behind, she slipped out into the forest.__

The soldier's daughter  
Did your daddy  
Did your daddy hurt you  
Did he make you feel bad  
Did he poison your views  
With the water he was raised on  
Oh your father's son says hang on  
Hang on  


Tawnypaw padded through the forest. Her paws prickled with unease. She had only been in this part of the forest once, with Brackenfur. Her eyes darted to shadows spread across the forest floor. She imagined each shadow was a ThunderClan warrior, mocking her.

_Hey little girl  
Keep dancing  
Hey little girl  
Keep dancing alone  
'Cause there's not enough time in your life  
To stay here_

Tawnypaw reached the ShadowClan border. Her paws prickled yet again. With a sigh, she crossed the border. She didn't care who saw her now.

She didn't even get more than a few fox-lengths into ShadowClan territory when she ran into a ShadowClan patrol. Blackfoot and Russetfur led it.

"Intruders," Russetfur hissed, unsheathing her claws. Tawnypaw let her fur lie flat.

"I've come to see Tigerstar!"

_So over the hills he'd climb  
Just to see her there in time  
Just to watch the sun shine through her dress  
_

Tawnypaw sat in the middle of the ShadowClan camp. Cats around her stared at her with open uncertainty. It had been three days since Tigerstar had accepted her, and already Tawnypaw was fitting in, through not completely.

"Tawnypaw," Tigerstar's voice called to her. She wheeled around to see the dark tabby padding over to her.

"Yes?" She squeaked. What had she done now?

"Come. We must meet with ThunderClan and WindClan now." The big tabby made his way to the entrance of camp, the other cats following him.

I raced next to Russetfur, my paws a blur. My life with ThunderClan was no more. I would be the most loyal ShadowClan cat the forest had ever seen!

_The sweet soldier's daughter  
The sweet soldier's daughter_

**A/N: So how was it?**

**VOTE:**

**Once Upon a December: Leafpool**

**Me Instead of Him(my song): BluexLion**


	14. Me Instead of Him

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Well, Me Instead of Him won, so that's what I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, own the song.**

I stand out here…

Watching the world go by…

Trying not to cry…

Watching you die…

Could it have been…

Me instead of him?

Instead of him?

Instead of him?

Forever seems such a long time…

A day's already torture!

But I guess its part of the deal…

Death for life!!

Could it have been…?

Me instead of him?

Instead of him?

Instead of him?

I like to think that all dead cats are just sleeping.

And they'll never, ever wake…

In StarClan, they're immortal.

For the rest of time!!

Could it have been…?

Me instead of him?

Instead of him?

Instead of him?

Ohh…

Could it have been…?

Me instead of him?

Instead of him?

Instead of him?

Me instead of him?

Instead of him?

Instead of him?

Instead of him?

Instead of him?

Instead of him?

_I stand out here…_

_Watching the world go by…_

_Trying not to cry…_

_Watching you die…_

_Could it have been…_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

Bluestar raced into camp, her tail streaming behind her. Everywhere she looked, warriors wrestled with the intruders. With a yowl, Bluestar fell on Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy. She let out a yowl of rage, and raked her claws down his side. The big tom let out a screech and leaped away from her. To Bluestar's surprise, however, he didn't retreat, but kept fighting.

Forever seems such a long time…

_A day's already torture!_

_But I guess its part of the deal…_

_Death for life!!_

_Could it have been…?_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

Bluestar spotted Lionheart, her beloved deputy, wrestling with several ShadowClan warriors at once. She ran across the camp yo fall, hissing, on one of them. The attacker turned to face her, and Bluestar found herself looking into the eyes of Clawface. The brown tom grinned wickedly, and slashed at her ear. Bluestar wasted no time, she reared up and came down to Clawface with all her strength. The brown tom hissed before racing away. Bluestar stepped away, and turned back into the battle.

She didn't see Lionheart collapse behind her.

_I like to think that all dead cats are just sleeping._

_And they'll never, ever wake…_

_In StarClan, they're immortal._

_For the rest of time!!_

_Could it have been…?_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

Bluestar sat, panting. The last of the ShadowClan cats had left the camp. She saw Spottedleaf race around from one cat to the other. She watched for a few moments, but was disturbed by a long, pained, mournful yowl.

_Graypaw. _She thought.

Suddenly, she jumped up, and raced to Graypaw's side. The gray apprentice was standing over a lump of ginger fur. Ginger fur that looked unmistakably like…

Lionheart.

_Ohh…_

_Could it have been…?_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

Bluestar crouched down next to Lionheart's body. She pressed her muzzle into his side. Her eyes sparkled with memories of the golden tom.

The moon shone down above them. Bluestar raised her head to the skies.

_I loved him, _she thought. _Why couldn't it be me instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

_Instead of him?_

**A/N: Well, since there's only one song left to do, I'll get that up soon. One I get Once Upon a December up, I'll be taking requests. DON'T SEND THEM TO ME UNTIL ONCE UPON A DECEMBER IS UP!!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Once Upon a December

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Last chapter for this round, new songs are at the bottom. I don't have that many, so you can send requests if you don't want to choose between the few that I have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or this song.**

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

Leafpool busied herself in her den, sorting berries and herbs. On the outside, she was calm and collected. On the inside however, she was yowling with grief.

_Never again_, she thought. _Crowfeather is just a thing of the past_.

She told herself that night and day, whenever she found herself straying to the WindClan border, she's stop, shake her head, and turn and walk in the other direction.

Crowfeather was nothing.

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

FLASHBACK

"Mom!" Squirrelkit squealed, pouncing on a lump of ginger fur. Sandstorm raised her head sleepily.

"What is it?" She asked, with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Listen to what Leafkit has to say!" Squirrelkit yowled. She raced away, and came back a second later, a nervous looking Leafkit beside her.

"Well," Sandstorm meowed. "What is it?" Leafkit raised her head, her amber eyes meeting Sandstorm's green ones.

"I want to be a medicine cat."

END FLASHBACK

_Oh StarClan, _Leafpool thought._ Did I make the right choice?_

_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

FLASHBACK

"I hail you by your new name, Leafpool. By finding this place, you have proved that this is truly our home," Cinderpelt meowed. The newly named Leafpool let out a purr.

"Leafpool! Leafpool! Leafpool!" The medicine cats chanted. Leafpool looked at each and every one of them.

"Thank you," She said, addressing everyone. "You all taught me so much."

END FLASHBACK

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

FLASHBACK

"Don't you know how I feel? You walk in my dreams, Leafpool," Crowfeather breathed.

"No," Leafpool mewed. "I'm a medicine cat. You can't love me." _And I can't love you_, she thought. But she knew, with all her heart, that she loved Crowfeather with all her heart.

And she had forever.

END FLASHBACK

**A/N: You options again are:**

**SEND IN REQUESTS**

**Or…**

**VOTE:**

**Brambleclaw – One of Us**

**Badger Attack (Squirrelflight's POV) – Everything Burns**

**Jaypaw – Runaway **


	16. Everything Burns

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Well, Everything Burns won, do that's what I'm doing! Me loves this song, I have it on meh Ipod!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or this song.**

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns  
Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)

Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh..  
(While everyone screams)

Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away...

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing  
_

"Badger attack!" Squirrelflight yowled as she raced through camp. As she closed her mouth. A swarm of badgers came trampling through the camp entrance. Cats all around her let out yowls of terror. The badgers rushed into the camp, closing their jaws on anything they could get to.

Squirrelflight saw her mother, Sandstorm, battling side by side with Brackenfur, trying to force a burly badger away from the nursery. She turned her head away. As she watched, she heard a yowl of pain. Dustpelt flew through the air and landed in a trampled bush. He didn't get up.

Squirrelflight rushed over to her former mentor, but a flash of black and white stopped her. Raising her head, she came face to face with the badger she had driven out several moons ago.

_To think I felt sorry for you! _She thought as she raked her claws down the she-badgers face. The huge beast let out a roar of fury. Squirrelflight dodges the badger's flailing paws. She could do this!

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns _

Suddenly, Brambleclaw was a t her side. The big tabby tom pushed back at the badger with her, until it was forced, still roaring, out of the entrance.

"Where's Firestar?" Squirrelflight meowed quietly. Brambleclaw gazed at her softly.

"He was still fighting last I saw him," he meowed. Then, with a flick of his tail, he bounded off.

Squirrelflight watched him go. So much of her wanted to leap after him, to play like they had on their journey here. To tell him that she forgave him. But she couldn't. She still had a job to do.

"Sootfur, over here!" Squirrelflight yowled. Sootfur raised his head. he slowly began to drag himself over to her.

"Up there!" She yowled, pointing with her muzzle to the rocky slope. Sootfur dug his claws into the rock and heaved himself up. Before he could get halfway, however, she slithered back down.

"Can't – climb!" He wheezed. Squirrelflight realized that both his back legs were broken.

Before she could elf him up, the biggest badger she had ever laid eyes on rose in front of them. It swatted Squirrelflight away with a large black and white paw. She lay there, dazed for a few seconds. When she rose up again, the badge was moving away from Sootfur, who was laying ominously still.

"Sootfur, no!" She yowled, rushing to her Clanmate's side. Sootfur had a new gash in his throat, and his eyes were blank and staring. _  
_

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
_

Squirrelflight led Ferncloud and Birchpaw to the rocky slope. Ferncloud was bleeding from many wounds, and Birchpaw's tail was torn up, and one of his eyes was swollen and puffy.

"You can escape here," she told them. "Daisy and her kits are up there. They'll be glad for the company." Ferncloud climbed up first. Birchpaw followed. For one second, Squirrelflight thought the young apprentice was too wounded to make the climb, but with one last heave, he pulled himself over the top and disappeared into the forest behind his mother.

Two more cats saved. But how many more would lose their lives before the battle was over?

_'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns) _

_Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh..  
(While everyone screams) _

Squirrelflight ad just sent another badger roaring out of camp, when Brackenfur rushed to her.

"Get Cinderpelt!" He yowled. "Sorreltail's kitting!" With that, he rushed back to the nursery.

Squirrelflight rushed across to the medicine cat's den. "Cinderpelt!" She yowled. The medicine cat pushed her way out.

"Sorreltail's kitting!" Squirrelflight yowled. Cinderpelt yowled in shock.

"Oh StarClan! No!" She yowled. She raced back into her den, and when she emerged she was carrying a bundle of herbs. The two cats ran across the clearing to the nursery.

"Guard the entrance!" She yowled at her. Squirrelflight nodded, and joined Brackenfur at the entrance.

_Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns_

"No!" Squirrelflight yowled as Brackenfur was swatted away. The badger pushed his way into the nursery, ignoring Squirrelflight.

She heard a yowl of surprise from Sorreltail. The badger roared in fury. Squirrelflight wanted to rush in and help them, but she had to make sure no other badgers broke in. She forced herself to turn away from the entrance. She stood at the entrance, when a brown and white blur ran past her, gray black one following it.

Leafpool and Crowfeather had come home!

The medicine cat fell on a nearby badger, Crowfeather joining her.

"Where's Cinderpelt?" Leafpool yowled. Squirrelflight bowed her head.

"Nursery, Sorreltail – kitting – badger broke in," she meowed in ragged gasps. Leafpool turned in shock to the nursery. Before either of the cats could do anything, a yowl split the air.

"StarClan help me!"

_Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away..._

Squirrelflight was alone with Crowfeather. **Leafpool** was in the nursery. All of the sudden, more yowls could be heard from the entrance to camp. More cats rushed in. Onestar, Webfoot, Ashfoot, Whitetail…

WindClan had come to help!

The newcomers fell on the badgers, hissing with fury. The badgers turned, confused. Then, as one great tide of black and white, the left, roaring with pain and defeat as they did. Soon, the clearing was free of any intruders. Branches and ferns littered the ground along with clumps of fur, both cat and badger. Drops of blood speckled the dirt, and everywhere Squirrelflight looked, cats were pushing themselves up, only to fall back down again.

The battle had been won. But how heavy had the price been?

**REQUESTS**

**Or...**

**VOTE:**

**Brambleclaw - One of Us**

**Jaypaw - Runaway**


	17. Runaway

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Runaway won!! Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the song **_**Runaway**_** by Linkin Park.**

Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind

_Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

Jaypaw's fur bristled angrily. "Little? I'll show them!" He hissed. His tail lashed from side to side and his sightless eyes narrowed in fury.

He was tired of cats calling him weak and worthless. Even his own mentor, Leafpool, grew tired of his company! His siblings backed him up, but they needed to realize that he didn't need help! He was perfectly capable of looking out for himself!

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
_

He paced the camp angrily. He had wandered to far from camp, and ended up in WindClan territory. As a result, he had been confined to camp._  
I was doing fine! I don't need warriors looking after me! _He thought angrily. All cats seemed to do these days was fuss over little things.

Including him, to Jaypaw's great distaste.

_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

Great. Another boring day or collecting boring herbs in the boring forest. _StarClan, why couldn't something exciting happen today? _Jaypaw thought angrily. His paws kneaded the ground. _Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't have fun! I can hunt and fight and play like any other cat! They just need to give me a chance!_

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

Jaypaw angrily watched his siblings standing at the edge of camp, about to go out on battle training. Lionpaw trotted through the tunnel, his tail raised. Hollypaw turned and gave him a sympathetic glance before following her brother.

Jaypaw growled angrily under his breath. He didn't need anyone's sympathy, especially Hollypaw!

_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)_

Jaypaw stared up at the stars. _Okay, Spottedleaf. This is your great plan? I'm supposed to sit around in a den full of herbs learning how to be a medicine cat? I'd really rather be doing something useful, like hunting or patrolling. _Jaypaw sighed. _But if you insist…_

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

Jaypaw stood watching Firestar and the old cat. _They were the three cats in the prophecy. Him and his siblings. Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw. _

His heart lifted slightly. He was part of a prophecy. He would make the Clan great. He was going to show everyone that he wasn't just a burden!

_One day_, he thought to himself. _We'll be so powerful that we'll command even StarClan!_

**A/N: Well, Brambleclaw – One of Us is next, since that's the last one. I'll then have votes on "Themes" for the songs and storylines. I will try to work in as many requested songs as possible, but I might not be able to do them all. Please do not send in ideas for themes until the next chapter is up.**

**Thanks.**_  
_


	18. One of Us

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: This is One of Us. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or this song.**

Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception (An outrage!)(He can't change his stripes!)Disgrace (For shame!)(You know these Outsider types!)He asked for trouble the moment he came(See you later, agitator!)Deception (An outrage!)

(Just leave us alone!)Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind

Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Oohh...

_Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_  
Deception (An outrage!)(He can't change his stripes!)Disgrace (For shame!)(You know these Outsider types!)He asked for trouble the moment he came(See you later, agitator!)_

Brambleclaw hissed low in his throat, unsheathing his claws. Ashfur had no right to doubt his loyalty to the clan! He would be a loyal warrior! He would lead the clan at Firestar's side. He would be great!

But as he thought this, a black wave of ambition swept over him, and his father's voice spoke in his ear.

_Excellent, my son. The plan is in motion. Soon you will rule the clans._

_Deception (An outrage!)_

(Just leave us alone!)Disgrace (For shame!)

(Traitor, go back with your own!)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

(See you later, agitator!)

He pressed his muzzle against Squirrelflight's side. The ginger warrior turns to look at him and purred her green eyes filled with love. Brambleclaw allowed himself to relax, forgetting about the clan, his duties, and most importantly, Tigerstar.

He looked over his mate's shoulder and saw Ashfur, looking at him with unmasked fury. As he met the gray warrior's eyes, Ashfur turned and trotted out of the camp. _  
_

_Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive_

And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind  


"You're hurt!" Squirrelflight meowed. Brambleclaw turned to look at his mate. He looked at her.

"I must have caught it on a branch while I was sleeping," he meowed. He blinked one and got up out of the den.

He hadn't caught it on a branch. He had been having fighting practice with his father and Hawkfrost. For some reason, the wound he had received in the dream had been real.

_Oh StarClan_, he thought. _Please don't let Squirrelflight find out about this. Not after she_ _is finally speaking to me again!_

_Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us_

He is not one of us

he stared down at his brother's body. Squirrelflight was at his side. She turned to look at him, gratitude swimming in her eyes.

"I knew you would do the right thing," she meowed. "I knew you weren't bad."

Brambleclaw turned to look at her, his amber eyes meeting her green ones.

"I know Squirrelflight. I know."

_Deception_

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Oohh...

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**_  
_**These next few ones will be themed. You can suggest themes/ideas. Examples are below.**

**EXAMPLES:**

**Themes:**

**Forbidden Loves**

**Death Scenes**

**Battles**

**You can vote for any of these, or request your own. Once you request a theme, put in some mini-themes.**

**EXAMPLE:**

**Death Scenes – Snowkit - -insert song here-**

**Understand? Great! Get requesting/voting!**


	19. Your Guardian Angel

**Chapter 19**

**This is a romance theme, with the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This idea was given by Silverstar's Shadow. The pairing in the chapter is CloudxBright.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or this song.**

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Cloudtail raced over to Brightpaw's side. The ginger and white she-cat was bleeding heavily. One of her ears was ripped, and one side of her face was covered in blood.

Cloudtail stood over her, alarm showing in his eyes. "When I find out who did this, I'll flay them! It'll flay them for what they did to Brightpaw!" He yowled

Brightpaw lay there, blood still pouring out, as Cloudtail yowled his anger and sadness to the sky/

Cloudtail looked at the sky anger etched in his face. _I know you don't exist_, he thought with contempt. _If you did, Brightpaw would still be okay and Swiftpaw wouldn't be dead. None of this would have happened_.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cloudtail spat suddenly. "Lostface!" He growled, naming the horrific name Bluestar had bestowed upon Brightpaw. "I'll never use that name again! What right does Bluestar have to do something like that?" He meowed angrily. "Now no one will even talk to her!" He hissed.

He hated Bluestar for doing this. He hated Fireheart for not doing something about it. He hated everyone right now.

"Why me?" He asked. "Why me?"

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

"Brightheart! Brightheart!" The clan yowled. Cloudtail twined his tail with Brightheart's. Firestar came up to the pair.

"Is this okay?" He asked. Brightheart answered him, looking happier than she had even been in her life.

"It's perfect," she meowed. Cloudtail purred and pressed his muzzle into hers.

"Hey Firestar. Brightheart and I are going to work on a trading system that she can manage with just one eye and one ear," Cloudtail meowed. He could see worry and concentration etched in his leader's face.

"Very well, since you don't have an apprentice yet," Firestar meowed. A spark seemed to catch in his eye. "If you work anything out, feel free to show the clan. Brighheart isn't the first cat to be injured like this, and she won't be the last."

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cloudtail padded into the nursery anxiously. His eyes sought out one particular pelt, and he relaxed when he saw his mate.

"Brightheart?" He called. The ginger and white she-cat raised her head, purring when she caught sight of him.

"Hey Cloudtail. Want to see your kit?" She asked. Cloudtail padded over, and bent his head down. One kit laid there, a white she-cat, sleeping soundly by her mother's belly.

"I was thinking of Whitekit for a name. What do you think?" She asked. Cloudtail purred even louder.

"It's perfect," he meowed. "I love it."

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

"Brightheart!" Cloudtail yowled, still staring at the hut. Brightheart's face was pressed up against the mesh.

Graystripe clawed at the catch holding it shut. With one final lunge, the cage sprang open. Brightheart went tumbling out.

"Go!" Graystripe yowled. Brightheart picked herself off the ground, but before she could go anywhere, they were attacked by a mob of Twolegs.

Brighheart fought fiercely, twisting her way out of her attackers. She reached the edge of the clearing, and turned around.

The Twolegs were getting in the car. One of them had a gray bundle in his hand. Something that looked horribly like…

"No! No! _Graystripe_!" She yowled. Cloudtail raced to her side, comforting her.

"He's gone," she choked. "They took him."

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Brightheart watched as Cloudtail chatted with Daisy. Jealously burned in her like a flame. _She_ was Cloudtail's mate, not Daisy.

Anger burned deep in her, not towards the loner from horseplace, but towards the white warrior she had fallen in love with.

_He loves me! He's my mate! He can't betray me!_ She thought desperately, but even now, as she watched Cloudtail and Daisy, sadness overwhelmed her.

Maybe Cloudtail was better off without her.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"I'm sorry," he said. Brightheart's eyes widened. Those two little words. She had never thought she would hear them.

She didn't say anything, just purred and pressed herself against her mate. It had been a long time since she had pictured them as that. A very long time.

_My mate_, she thought. _I love him, and he loves me_.

Cloudtail twined her tail with his, and nodded towards the camp entrance. Brightheart nodded. A walk sounded nice.

The two cats padded out into the forest. Brightheart sighed with content. Right now, her life was perfect.

And if anything bad were to happen, she had Cloudtail.

**A/N: Did you like it? I personally did. Remember, requests are still being accepted!! Thank you to Silverstar's Shadow for this idea!**


	20. What Hurts the Most

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with school, soccer, and getting ready for my birthday. Anyways, this was submitted by Yalith's wolf. It is a Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt brother/sister relationship with the song What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim credit of the characters in the chapter, which are the property of Erin Hunter, or the song, which is owned by Rascal Flatts.**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

"Fear me! I'm the mighty ThunderClan leader!" Bramblekit meowed as he leaped onto is sister. "This is Thunderclan territory, rogue!" He batted at his sister's belly.

"Not for long!" Tawnykit meowed, lashing out with a paw and knocking Bramblekit on the side of the head. The dark tabby kit went sprawling in the grass.

"Bramblekit!" Tawnykit shrieked. "Are you okay?"

Her words were drowned out by a triumphant yowling as Bramblekit leaped off the ground and onto the tortoiseshell. Tawnykit squeaked in surprise. The two kits rolled around on the ground for a few moments, before they stopped, Bramblekit pinning Tawnykit on her back.

"Beat you again," he said.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

"Bramblekit?" She asked, turning to face her brother. Bramblekit raised his head sleepily.

"Yes Tawnykit?" He meowed, yawning.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you'll always love me," she meowed. Bramblekit pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Okay," he meowed. "But promise me that whatever happens, we'll always be together. Promise?" He meowed. Tawnykit nodded.

"Promise," she meowed. Bramblekit nodded, and laid his head back on the ground, closing his eyes. Tawnykit watched him, before doing the same thing.

_I promise_.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

"I hate that cat!" She meowed to her brother. "He deserves to have his ears clawed off!"

Bramblepaw laid his tail over Tawnypaw's shoulder. "He's an elder, what do you expect?"

But this had little affect on Tawnypaw. The tortoiseshell lifted her head and marched off into the forest.

"I'm going to get some moss!" She called over her shoulder. When she got into the forest, however, she broke into a run. Not heading towards where the best moss grew, but towards FourTrees.

And ShadowClan._  
_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

"Tawnypaw!" Come back to us! You're a ThunderClan cat!"

Tawnykit shuffled her paws nervously; aware that almost every cat was watching her. Beside her, Tigerstar began to meow, his voice ringing out through the clearing. When he stopped, she heard Bramblepaw's voice, stronger and more determined then she had ever heard it before.

"Join you? After all you've done? I'd rather die!" He meowed, lifting his head. Tawnypaw blinked.

"Good job," she mewed quietly to herself. Her mind began to wander back several moons, to a frosty night, and a promise…

She could almost see my brother's mind right now. _You promised, Tawnypaw. You promised._

Guilt swept over her. _I did promise_._  
_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

"Tawnypaw? Who's she? I'm Tawny_pelt _now, if you don't mind," Tawnypelt meowed. Beside her, her brother's eyes lit up.

"That's great! So am I-I mean, I'm a warrior too. My name's Brambleclaw," he meowed. She pressed my muzzle into his fur.

"Congratulations," Tawnypelt meowed. Brambleclaw nodded.

"Tawnypelt, do you remember when we were kits, and we used to make promises to each other?" He meowed suddenly. She nodded.

"Yes," Tawnypelt meowed. "The ones that I broke," she added.

"That's what I thought at first," he meowed. "That you didn't care. But now I know, that you do care," he meowed. Tawnypelt purred.

"You're right. I do care. I promise."

_I promise._

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..._

**A/N: Aww! So cute! I can really see some of those scenes happening, especially the two kit scenes.**


	21. First Words

First Words

First Words

**A/N: Originally this was posted as a separate story, but I decided that I wanted all my songfics to be in one story together, so I moved it over here.**

**This is a one-sided TawnyxStorm fic, with my song, **_**First Words**_**. Oh, and yes, I am aware that Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Tawnypaw became warriors AFTER The Darkest Hour, but in this story, they become warriors IN THE MIDDLE of it. Otherwise, it doesn't go with the song very well. Oh and Sunset NEVER HAPPENED in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but the song **_**First Words**_** is all mine!!**

I slunk through the undergrowth. My mind was reeling. I had just-just-left ThunderClan. I was headed to ShadowClan. To see Tigerstar. My father. The murderer.

He had started this. If he hadn't gone off and murdered everybody, I'd be a normal apprentice. Now, I was hated. I was hated!

Well, I couldn't say that I wasn't scared. No, I was terrified. What if they didn't accept me? What if I was banished? I certainly wasn't going back to ThunderClan!

_Okay, so I admit that I was scared_

_Didn't want to go, and didn't give a care_

'_Bout who I knew_

_And who accepted me…_

"Tawnypaw!" I heard Tigerstar yowl my name. I braced myself for a nasty remark. I had probably forgot to give the elders their lunch

But when he came near me, his eyes were soft. "You've been working all day. Go hunting, and _please_, come back with _something_! We're starving!"

I ran off. Now I could show ShadowClan how useful I was. Unwillingly, I ran to FourTrees. I stopped and sniffed the air, and was surprised when the scent that reached me was not of prey, but of cat.

_I met a cat by the border_

_He smelt of RiverClan_

_And looked about my age_

_I said "Hi"_

_And I was surprised when his first words were…_

"Hi! I'm Stormpaw! What's your name?" The gray tom asked quietly.

I smiled, and drew myself up. "I'm Tawnypaw, apprentice of ShadowClan, and daughter of Tigerstar." Let's see how he'd react to _that_.

He smiled. "So what if you're the daughter of Tigerstar?" I smiled. I already liked this cat.

"Stormpaw! Come on!" I heard a voice yowl.

"Coming, Featherpaw!" He yowled back. He turned to me, "My sister, she…doesn't like me talking to strangers." He turned to go, but quickly turned back around.

"Meet me here at Moonhigh"

_Do you want to come over (come over)_

_Hang out (hang out)_

_Everybody's comin' down to my camp_

I stared at his retreating figure. _Moonhigh_._ Stormpaw_. I couldn't get his calm face out of my head. All through the night, and even the next day, all I could think about was him.

It wasn't until Sunhigh the next day that I remembered about the meeting. I had missed it. Now Stormpaw probably hated me.

_I said, "I don't know, I can try."_

_He looked at me and said, _

"_Meet me here at Moonhigh."_

"Tawnypaw, do you promise to protect and defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Tigerstar's deep voice rang out through the clearing. I nodded.

"I do."

He paused. I wondered, if maybe, far away, Stormpaw was going through the same thing.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw, from this moment you will be known as Tawnypelt…"

_Tawnypelt…Tawnypelt…Tawnypelt…_

_And everything was changing,_

_For better, or for worse,_

_And every time I closed my eyes,_

_I couldn't rid myself of that innocent look_

I curled up on the uncomfortable bracken nest. Just one night ago, Tigerstar had announced that we were going to join forces with RiverClan to create TigerClan. The only good thing that came out of that was the fact that I got to spend all my time with Stormfur.

Yes, he was now Stormfur.

There was only one thing standing in between Stormfur and I.

His sister, Feathertail.

_I fell in love with a smoky gray warrior_

_There was nothing keeping us apart…_

_But his sister, she was_

_Always by his side._

I winced in pain. I had reopened my rat bite from earlier on the journey. Hopefully, the so-called Tribe of Rushing Water cats would have a medicine cat with them.

I heard a rusting in the bushes. I looked up, expecting to see that pretty tribe-cat, Brook. Instead, I was surprised when Stormfur stood in front of me.

We both stared at each other for a long, awkward moment. Finally, he spoke,

"I'm scared," he meowed quietly. He dropped his voice down to a whisper and added, "For Feathertail and Crowpaw."

Of course. I should have known. Feathertail had gone off and fallen in love with Crowpaw, the prickly WindClan apprentice. But while Stormfur was moping about _that_, he couldn't even see that I was sitting there, _right under his nose_!

Well, I guess we had grown closer on the journey. But, then again, we've all grown closer.

Brook walked up to us. She meowed a greeting to Stormfur, and blushed. I was taken aback when Stormfur pressed his muzzle into her side.

Not Stormfur. Please, not Stormfur. Not my Stormfur.

Curse you, Brook.

_I was scared_

_Things weren't going_

_The way I planned them_

I smiled. It was good to be with my Clan again. Even if it was in the mountains. We were all journeying, every Clan, to our new home. I think we were shaken up a bit. After Smokepaw's death, and the eagle attack, no one had been off guard.

Thankfully, the Tribe had been there.

Of course, that made Stormfur _very_ happy.

**LATER… **

I searched the faces as we lined up to leave. I knew I had to tell Stormfur I loved him now.

Leopardstar asked him what he was doing. My heart tore in two as he replied, "I'm staying here." He went into this long explanation about how he didn't have anything left in the Clans.

_Wrong!_ I thought. _You have me._

I spotted Brook next to him. It was all her fault. If she hadn't been here, Stormfur wouldn't have fallen in love, and everything would be perfect.

I opened my mouth. I had to tell him. At least mouth it to him. If I didn't, I'd regret it forever.

When I opened my mouth, and caught his eye, I tried to say it. I really did. The words kept catching in my throat. Soon, it was time to leave. I turned around and made my way down to my waiting Clan.

I never looked back.

_He left me for a pretty little girl_

_She didn't even live in my side of the world_

_He left us saying, "See you later."_

_But he never, ever_

_Ever came back._

Every night, I dreamed that he would come back. And every morning, I'd wake up, sad as ever.

Rumors went around that he was coming back. I didn't believe it. Had it been a moon ago, I would have, but I had given up all hope of Stormfur coming back.

One day, though, I heard a rumor. A cat had heard that Stormfur had a daughter, and apparently, knew what its name was.

Tawny Feather of the Eagle.

Named after me, and Feathertail. Of course, she was named after me, because her name would be Tawny.

Maybe there was still hope.

_And his first words were…_

_Do you want to come over (come over)_

_Hang out (hang out)_

_Everybody's comin' down to my camp_

_I said, "I don't know, I can try."_

_He looked at me and said, _

"_Meet me here at Moonhigh."_


	22. Forever

Forever and a Day

**Forever **

**A/N: A/N: Originally this was posted as a separate story, but I decided that I wanted all my songfics to be in one story together, so I moved it over here.**

**Here's a little Oneshot - songfic I thought of. AU during The Sight, so spoilers. In this story, Brambleclaw went to join ShadowClan, but he and Squirrelflight fell in love and became mates. Brackenfur is the current deputy, Graystripe hasn't returned. Warning: LionxHeather, Death fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, including Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Blackstar, or any other cats. I do not own the song Forever.**

LIONPAW'S POV

I padded through the forest, feeling the cool breeze ruffle my fur. I spotted Brackenfur, the deputy, leading the Dawn Patrol through the forest, and crouched down. I was Lionpaw, mighty tracker. This patrol wouldn't get away so easily.

I waved my tail excitedly as the patrol neared the ShadowClan border. Maybe there'd be a battle! It had been moons since the last one, and I was itching for a fight.

I got my wish.

I heard the battle before I saw it. Racing through the trees, I arrived at the border to see Brackenfur's patrol wresting with a group of ShadowClan warriors, Blackstar and my father, Brambleclaw, within them. Forgetting all about stealth, I raced into the clearing, just as Poppypaw raced away.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her...  
_

"What are you doing here?" Brackenfur asked as I reached his side. The deputy stared down at me. I dipped his head in shame.

"I-I," I stammered, to see that Brackenfur had already raced away. I picked myself up and turned, coming face to face with Russetfur. The ginger warrior let out a screech of anger before launching herself at me. I rose to meet her, raking my claws across her face. I smiled when the she-cat stepped back and raced into the marsh land, yowling all the way.

"All right! Who wants some?" I yowled, whirling around. I felt a weight drop on me, and twirled to face my attacker. My jaw dropped.

It was Brambleclaw.

My father's eyes were narrowed in rage, and it took me less than a second to figure out that Brambleclaw didn't recognize me.

I pushed my father to the ground. "I won't fight you," I meowed, leaving my father.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
_

A yowl split the air. I froze when I saw the WindClan patrol. It was only a small patrol, but I saw my love, Heatherpaw, among them.

The ShadowClan patrol wasn't scared, however, and continued to fight. Heatherpaw fell into step next to me. Her light fur mixed with mine, her eyes calm in the middle of the bloodshed.

"I love you, Lionpaw!" She yowled over the roar of battle. I turned to her, a new light in my eyes.

"I love you, Heatherpaw!" We pressed together for a second, forgetting about our troubles, and the battle around us.

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine_

It didn't last long.

Blackstar pushed between them, knocking me and Heatherpaw to the ground. I lay there, catching my breath.

"Are you ready to die?" Blackstar hissed to me, his muzzle close to my ear. I gulped with fear.

"Are you?" I heard a yowl from behind. I raised my head to see Poppypaw leading a fresh patrol of warriors. Help had come at last!

I turned and flashed a glance of happiness at Heatherpaw. Blackstar noticed it as well, and narrowed his eyes.

"Love," he spat, eying me. He looked me in the eye.

"I believe you haven't answered my question, Lionpaw. I asked, are you afraid to die?" And then, in one fluent movement, he raked his claws across my belly.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

I heard a gasp from behind me. Unable to breathe, unable to think.

Unable to die.

I spotted Heatherpaw above me, her face pressed close to mine. I hung on to that. Hung on to hope. To life.

Brambleclaw stood in the shadows. His eyes widened. "Lionpaw," he whispered. "My son." Raising his voice to a yowl, he screamed, "Blackstar! I'll kill you!" he launched himself at his leader.

The black and white tom turned to face him. "I knew you were disloyal!" He yowled to the dark tom. Brambleclaw let out a screech and but down on Blackstar's neck. The ShadowClan leader pushed Brambleclaw off him and rose to his paws.

"Not so mighty now, are we?" Blackstar hissed.

_One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go_

One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go

Blackstar was about to bite down into Brambleclaw's throat, when a weight suddenly crashed into him. His paws slipped from him, and he looked up into my rage filled face. Blood poured out of me, but it seemed that all of StarClan was on my side.

I bit down in Blackstar's neck. I could feel my life ebbing away, but I wouldn't go. Not yet.

Blackstar's thrashes grew weaker and weaker. The ShadowClan leader raised his head one last time, snarling at me. Then, with a sigh, his eyes glazed over. I slumped down on top of him.

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

"Lionpaw!" Heatherpaw yowled, racing over to my body. She pressed her muzzle close to mine.

"Blackstar is dead!" A cat yowled from behind me. I heard Heatherpaw purr, and looked up at her.

"I love you," I meowed, already hearing StarClan calling to me.

"No! Don't go!" She meowed. I smiled.

"I'll wait forever and a day for you, Heatherpaw." Then my head dropped to my paws. I let out a sigh, and my eyes closed for the last time.

_One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go_

One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss

And above them, the Rain began to fall, until it seemed that all of StarClan was weeping for what had been lost.


End file.
